Where My Heart Is
by inlove1
Summary: Like world war 2, idk haha! .Alice pov. One-shot. Alice is waiting for Jasper to come home, if he ever comes home.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

"There's their boat! There's their boat! Oh Alice can you believe it!" Rose was screaming in my ear. Rosalie is one if my two best friends, her and Bella. We met when our boyfriends went to a big dinner before they headed off to war. Rose was in love with Emmett McCarty, Emmett just happened to be my other best friend, Bella's, step-brother. Bella was in love with my adopted brother Edward Masen, who is best friends with my love Jasper Whitlock, who cousins with Rose. So as you can see our circle is somehow all connected, and it just woks out that we are all in love. I know it's weird that we never met each other, but our group is weird.

So back to reality Rose was crying her eyes out with joy, the boat that was coming in was holding the rest of our little circle. Bella was jumping up and down screaming. I was really excited as well. I waited so many days for this and got a dress that would mark the occasion, I also got Bella and Rose's cloths. It was a cute a yellow sundress, with white flip flops, a chain with a heart on the end, and a cuff bracelet for me. For Bella a blue spaghetti strap top, a white flowy skirt, white ballet flats, a white cardigan, and a long necklace. And for Rose a red sundress that tied up in the back, sandals that straps wrap around, purple flower in her hair, and a long necklace. **(Pics on profile)** The three of us looked really hot. Once the boat docked they called the names of the soldiers that didn't make it. None of our love names came up.

"Now our hero's who have made it: John Smith, Eli Moore, George Harrison, Carlisle Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, and Jasper Kent." My heart stopped after that name the guy didn't say anymore names, he didn't call Jaspers name, well he did but it wasn't his last name. I saw Bella and Rose ran to Emmett and Edward but I just stood there.

Then it hit me there was three possibilities one: he was still fighting, two: his body hasn't been found yet/ he hasn't checked in to base, three: he came in on another ship. I knew option one wasn't possible because he promised to come home when Emmett and Edward did, two was possible but not likely he would never forget to check in, and I was really hoping three was correct, he just had to come in on another ship.

I broke down crying in the middle of the street, he had left me, and not knowing where he was it hurt me so much. I barley felt four hands come down to hug me.

"It's okay Alice" I heard Bella whisper.

"He'll be home he promised" Rose was whispering too. I just stayed there crying for such a long time, eventually felt two arms pick me up knowing it was Emmett. I cried in Emmett's arms and soon started to doze off but I didn't want to so I forced myself to stay awake. We all went to a park near our homes. Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett went to go get ice cream; I just sat on a park bench and pulled out the last letter Jasper wrote to me.

_My dearest lovely Alice:_

_I count the days till I met thee again. I'm hurting so much being away from you. My heart has been torn in two. I promise that they day I get back I will make you my wife. No this is not a proposal through this letter, I'm not that cheesy. When I come home I will ask your fathers hand in marriage just like someone these days should do it. Then I will get you the most beautiful ring ever, but it will not compare to you. Be sure to make a reservation soon to get fitted for a lovely wedding dress. _

_There has been some horrible things happening, there is some things you can't just un-see I know I promised to tell you everything, but I will spare you the details on this one. Let's just say that I saw a mother die trying to save her children. I would say about a 5 year old son, and three month old daughter. The mother died and the children are not looking like they will make it. How sad I know. I wish I were there instead of here but who would help save these people?_

_I will not be able to write for a long time. I will be out in the field up at the front. Not a very good job but it is an honor. It was Emmett, Edward, or me. I chose to go because I was stupid and couldn't handle seeing one of my two best friends go off to war. They were very angry that I chose to go and told the general behind there backs but it had to be done. Please do not be angry at me as well. I know it was stupid but I just had too. I will be home when Edward and Emmett come home. I promise._

_My Alice have I ever told you that you are my life? There is no sun without you, no happiness, no love, no caring, no laughter, no shopping. All there is in the world without you is pain and hurt. I will hurry home! I wrote a poem for you yesterday, I was thinking about you of course so that is how it came to be, here it is:_

_My dearest dream is of the one I am thinking of,_

_But I can not help that my love is somewhere else. _

_My heart hurts when I am away,_

_It calms when I am near._

_My dearest Alice how the sun don't shine when my tears flow, _

_I wish I was there not having to face this torture. _

_But love has a bigger power that will bring me home,_

_Bring me home to you._

_Alice sounds like a flower,_

_Its sounds like music to my ears._

_My love, my life, there is something I want to ask, _

_But the question will not be spoke till I get home._

_As you can tell I am home sick, but sadly I must wait till I see you. True love lasts forever. I miss you very much. Good-bye my sweet love I will write as soon as I can. _

_Love you most!_

_Jasper "the love of your life"_ _Whitlock_

As I read the letter countless times more and more tears fell, I just wanted my love back, I want him in my arms right now I want to tell him how much I love him. Edward came up to me and gave me my ice cream. It was silent for a couple minutes. Then I heard him sigh.

"Alice he loved you, he wanted to save us and we tried not to let him" Edward started; I looked up at him and saw tears in the corner of his eyes. I knew from that moment that Jasper was there for him, and Edward can't be there for him anymore. "Alice, Jasper loved you so much, he was my best friends as well as yours. I'm grateful for what he did but upset at the same time. We did not see him before we left, we tried not to leave but we were forced too. I asked the general where he was, he said that he wasn't sure when Jasper would return." He sighed and looked at me "I'm sorry Alice, he really did love you" I just hugged Edward he was the best brother I could have asked for.

It has been a week since I found out that Jasper wasn't on the boat. It felt like a piece of us was missing. That a puzzle we've been working on for years was incomplete. I was working in the garden with Bella and Rose, when a man on a horse came around the corner.

"A telegram for a Miss. Alice Brandon." I got up and wiped my hand on my apron and grabbed the letter from him.

"Thank-you sir" I said dully then he left.

"What is it for Alice?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," I replied.

"Read it aloud" Bella said. We all went to go sit on the swing.

"Dear Miss. Alice Brandon: We would like to inform you that a package has arrived for you at the ships docks. Come to claim your package by tomorrow." I read aloud, I couldn't help but wonder who would send me a package to the docks? "I should probably go get it today I guess." I sighed. So Bella went to get Edward and Rose went to get Emmett and all five of us headed off to the docks.

When we got to the docks I walked up to the man with a big hat and told him about the package I had. He took me and my friends to the back boat and he told only me to go into the back so I walked in and it was really dark, I saw a figure in front of me, I instantly knew who it was. I ran to the figure and hugged him while crying tears of joy.

"I told you that I would come back" Jasper whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I knew you would" I cried even harder, we both collapsed on the floor just holding each other and crying.

"Alice" I heard Emmett yelled.

"Over here" I said as loud as I could. I saw all four of them come over then I heard Rose gasp a cry and come running over to hug her cousin. Then everyone else joined in. We all were sitting on the floor crying. I don't know how long we stayed like this, it could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, or whatever none of us would have noticed. We had part of us back, the missing piece was found.

Once we all got home Jasper and I went for a walk down by the lake. Jasper was acting nervous.

"What is it Jazz? You seem nervous."

"Do you remember what I put in the letter?"

"Of course I do" He got down on one knee and I knew what he was about to do.

"Alice you are the love of my life, I will love you forever, you waited for me to come home from war and when I didn't I hurt you, but I promise I never will again. But you stayed true to me and waited for a long time. I just hope that u won't hate me forever. Will you please do the honor of making me your husband? I mean will you please do me the honor of becoming my…." I stopped him right there and kissed him. He stood up without either of us breaking apart. Then he lifted me up and spun me around then put me back on my feet.

"I take that as a yes?"

"In as many languages I know!"

He just kissed me again, and we fell into the lake. When I came up he was hugging me and gave me a kiss. That is how I started the rest of my life with him. And I will never leave him for anything.


	2. Author note!

**This is not a chapter**

**I'm just wondering if I should continue this story, like have what war was like for Jasper, the day before ****Jasper left for war etc. That kind-of thing. So if you could please tell me if I should do that or not. It's what you guys think. If you guys also have any ideas to write about that go along with it go ahead give them to me I'll add props too you.**

**Sorry if I made you guys think I was adding to the story, maybe next time it will be something more…. **

**well hopefully it will be something more.**

**Hope to hear from you guys on your opinions!**

**Inlove1**

**p.s. please review!**


End file.
